<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can I go where you go? by captilima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996624">Can I go where you go?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captilima/pseuds/captilima'>captilima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), dimiashe, have some angst no one asked for</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captilima/pseuds/captilima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe wakes up to an empty space where Dimitri had just been</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can I go where you go?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The figure was so much larger than Ashe could remember, granted it’d been five years and none of them were entirely the same. None so much as Dimitri, though. Yes, physically he had changed. He had grown…taller, thinner, wilder…</p><p>		But he was still Dimitri.</p><p>		And Ashe still loved him.</p><p>	Regardless as he took in the figure from where he lay in bed, eyes only just adjusting to the dim light of the morning he could see it all now. Even in the morning light, even with nothing but the safety of a lover in the room the man was tense. He carried with him the ghosts of hundreds…maybe thousands of people, and it showed in the way he held himself.</p><p>	Slowly Ashe shifted from under the furs, pulling them around himself so he did not have to worry about getting dressed. Not this early. Not when there was just the two of them. Floor cold beneath him he slowly made his way to his king.</p><p>	As soon as he was within earshot of Dimitri he could hear words, no more than a mumble, coming from him. Closing his eyes, he found himself needing to center himself; it was always hard to hear him talking to himself, hard to understand what he was going through, but Ashe found himself wanting to be there for him. He didn’t have to understand where the voices came from, he just had to be able to live with them as much as Dimitri did.</p><p>	“No, you don’t know what you’re talking about.” A pause as if waiting for a response. “He isn’t slowing me down.”</p><p>	This argument again. It wasn’t the first time he had discovered Dimitri talking to the voices about him in his head. He had even come upon arguments that included him, even though he had been reading or in a meeting or sleeping. Taking in a slow breath the archer steadied himself once more before gently stepping up to Dimitri, touching his arm. “Dimitri.”</p><p>	Almost like a wild animal the blond whipped his head around, the sunken in socket uncovered, revealing a vastly different looking Dimitri. And one that couldn’t see that it really was Ashe. “Ashe?”</p><p>	Was he seeing a ghost or was he asking if he was there? In moments like this he hadn’t been able to figure it out just yet. “It’s me, I’m here. Alive.” Slowly he took a step to the right, “I’m coming around your right side.” This was not the first time that he’d navigated this situation, but for some reason this time made him feel…different. As he circled Dimitri he found the other remained tense, kept his guard up even when Ashe had successfully moved to stand in front of him. “I’m here for you.”</p><p>	A singular blue eye took him in, and then turned his gaze behind him, fixed on something that wasn’t there. Then he glanced back to Ashe, the anger in his eye slowly melting. The walls were still there, but the immediate threat was not there. Slowly Ashe stepped in, bringing his arms up to wrap around his waist. “Ashe.” The first hand to come up and rest on the small of his back caused a shiver to run up his spine, and then the hand curled into a fist and pulled him tighter, flush against Dimitri. Another arm quickly followed, holding him in a tight embrace. Closing his eyes once more he allowed himself to take in the other, his own arms coming up and wrapping around him. Dimitri smelled of sex and sweat and some strong sort of…musk.</p><p>	“Come back to bed with me?” The words came out muffled against his chest, face pressed to him. Green eyes rolled up as best he could to take in the other’s face. From what he could tell Dimitri’s face it was tense, and he was not excited at that suggestion. “For me?” He had used that argument before, he knows, and he knows that Dimitri didn’t like when he did that. “We were up late, we can have a few more hours of sleep before the world needs us.”</p><p>	The world. The voices. The war. Any of that was what he wanted to say, but he wasn’t about to bring up anything else, not when he had the focus. Dimitri began to look up once more but Ashe shot a hand up to cup his face, guide it back down to him. Staring at him, he felt his stomach churn as he hoped that he really was going to win this fight. “I’ll be back to bed in a minute, all right?”</p><p>	Suddenly he deflated, nodding slowly. “I’ll be waiting for you.” Stepping away he began to walk back to their bed, only to hear Dimitri once again begin the conversation he had been having about him. Crawling in and allowing the furs to keep him warm, wiping the wetness on his face away with the edge of a blanket. He could try all he wanted to help Dimitri, but there were just some nights and mornings that he couldn’t stop the voices from winning. It hurt the more he fought them back, it hurt every time Dimitri chose to talk with those who were no longer in this world over him. Yet Ashe found himself conceding each time. He could…should leave.</p><p>	It wasn’t his job to fix Dimitri.</p><p>	It wasn’t going to stop him from trying.</p><p>Closing his eyes he tried to let himself not think about Dimitri being left alone to his own devices and for himself to go back to sleep for at least a little big longer. He was about to doze off when he felt a hand slide onto his hip, and a surprisingly gentle kiss to his ear.</p><p>	“I’m here, Ashe.” The words came soft, almost sounding like the Dimitri that Ashe had come to love when they were younger. When they were just two people learning how to navigate as equals. With a small noise the grey-haired young man shifted so that he was facing Dimitri, taking in his face and noticing that the injury was now covered by the eyepatch. He wasn’t going to go back to sleep, he never did no matter how much Ashe begged.</p><p>	“For now,” the words came out tired and almost annoyed. “You go ahead, I’ll be done in a little bit.” Not that he had to give Dimitri permission to go where he pleased. He was the king and Ashe was just someone who shared a bed with him and his ghosts. Taking in the fight in Dimitri’s eyes he almost thought for a minute he’d finally win, that maybe Dimitri would settle in bed beside him and they would be able to share a few more hours together. Instead the king slowly leaned back, sliding off the bed as he always did.</p><p>	“I’ll let the others know not to disturb you.” Of course he would. Yet all Ashe would do was lay in bed and stare at the ceiling for a few more moments before getting out of bed and following. Yet he found himself nodding, almost as if he was stuck in the same routine.</p><p>	“Dimitri?” He caught him before he left the room, and he had been heard as the blond stopped, turning to look at him. “I love you.”</p><p>	It felt like a small eternity as Dimitri processed those words, before nodding. “You as well, Ashe.” The words came out softly and quickly before he departed the room, leaving Ashe to process before getting out of bed to begin is day.</p><p>	The voices hadn’t won after all, it would seem.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>